Quiditch & Quick Kisses
by flsxo
Summary: Okay, so I'm not the only one who wants to know Fred and Angelina's story too, am I? I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
1. Chapter 1

Angelina Johnson sat in a big red armchair in the Gryffendor common room, fuming over Harry's detention.

"Honestly!" She exclaimed, "It's as if he's _trying_ to get detention! How are we going to practice if our seeker can't be there?" Fred, George, Ginny, and Katie were all listening to the third breakdown this week.

"I can fill in." Ginny said suddenly. All of them but Angelina nodded slowly.

"Yeah," George said, "yeah Ginny's a pretty good seeker.

"Alright, fine." Angeling said, exasperated. At least they could practice now. Being a captain was so much harder than Angelina had expected. Wood had told her it would be fun, and that was common knowledge. Only McGonigall had told her it would be difficult to balance being a captain and keeping up her grades. Grades weren't even a poblem now, and still her entire world was up in flames! Angelina let out a sigh and collapsed back onto the couch. Everyone else seemed to relax with her.

Fred and George went back to working on some weird product at a table, Ginny went back to studying for her History of Magic test, and Katie sat next to Angelina.

"Am I too uptight of a captain?" Angelina asked.

Katie thought for a moment, taking Angelina seriously. Finally, she had something to say.

"Well yeah. Sometimes. But that can be a good thing! I mean, there is such a thing as been too loose about things. If you weren't as... uptight, as you are, we might not get any better. Know what I mean?"

Angelina nodded. Seriously considering Katie's words.

"However," Katie started up again, "sometimes you could try... loosening up a little bit." She smiled and nudged Angelina playfully. Angelina smiled and was very calm and relaxed for the rest of the day.

At dinner, other thoughts began to hit her. All week she had been concentrating out quiditch. She hadn't even thought about the fact that Fred hadn't asked her on a date. She began to have some doubts about him having feelings for her at all. Those doubts disturbed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina sat awake that night, thinking about Fred. The next day was a Saturday, so everyone was going to Hogsmead. Maybe he would ask her to go with him? Unlikely. All guys who asked out girls for the Hogsmead trip would've asked today. The thing was, Angelina wasn't panicking just because Fred hadn't asked her to go to Hogsmead particularly, but becayse Fred had never asked her out. He was apparently to shy, according to Lee. But Angelina had been waiting for Fred for the last two years. She needed him to speed up! She sat there staring up at the ceiling. She fell asleep imagining her and Fred holding hands in Hogsmead...

The next morning Angelina wanted to wear something cute, so she walked into the Great Hall in dark jeans, and a soft yellow sweater with a V neck and mid-length sleeves with a white camisol underneath. Her hair was up and she had on dangling silver earings. Katie ran up to her from the table,

"Wow, Ang! You look amazing!" Angelina smiled and hugged Katie.

"Thanks," she said.

They walked to the table and sat down together. After breakfast everyone walked in pairs to Hogsmead. George walked with Katie, Ginny walked with Hermione, Lee walked with Harry, and Angelina walked with Fred.

"I'm so glad we finally get to visit Hogsmead!" Fred said as the two walked the path.

"I know," Angelina agreed, "I was beginning to think we wouldn't go at all this year." She smiled at Fred who smiled down at her.

She just felt so comfortable and at home with Fred. She hoped he felt the same way.

"Harry got detention again," Fred said, playfully grinning.

Although the grin got to Angelina, she was still a little upset about Harry.

"Man, does that boy even _want _to play quiditch any more?" She asked, irritated.

"Give him a break." Fred said, "All his detentions are with Umbridge and you know her." Angelina nodded, she did know Professor Umbridge.

"Okay. I get it," Angelina said. "Now let's go have fun in Hogsmead!" Fred grinned.

In Hogsmead, Angelina, Katie, Fred, George, Ginny, and Lee all met at The Three Broomsticks for butterbeers. They all sat and chatted and drank their butterbeers. Angelina kept eyeing Fred. He looked so cute when he was joking around with George. She smiled to herself.

When someone tapped her on the shoulder, she started and then turned to see it was Wood!

"Wood!" She cried and jumped up to hug him. He smiled.

"Hey, Ang, how are you?" Fred looked up.

"I'm really good." Angelina replied. "How's not having to go to school anymore?" She grinned. He told her about his job and about having loads of free time. When she said she envyed him he said not to because it was a little boring. She nodded and listened to him for a while and then he said,

"So you're the team captain now, eh?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"How's that going?" he asked curiously.

Angelina groaned and slouched. "It's really tough." she answered honestly.

"We could meet next Saturday and I could give you a few tips and some advice. I could also show you all my charts and notes from when I was captain."

"Oh wow that would be great!" Angelina replied enthusiastically. There was obvious chemistry between them and Angelina decided that she would take any oppurtunity to hang out with Wood.

"Can I... call you Oliver?" She asked suddenly, testing the waters, seeing if he had mutual light feelings.

He nodded and completely understood. "Meet me at the lake next saturday at noon." He whispered in her ear and then left. She smiled and sat back down only to notice Fred was watching her. She made eye contact and cocked her head questioningly and mouthed the word "what?" He shook his head and replied "nothing." She shrugged and took a sip of her butter beer.

All of a sudden, this whole thing with Oliver was complicated. Why? Because there was Fred. She and Fred had really liked each other for a long time. But he had never been brave enough to ask her out. Why? She didn't know but she wasn't waiting around any more. Besides, she and Oliver weren't officialy yet! There was still time for Fred. But if he asked her out, what would she say? What if she started liking Oliver more?

She didn't know but for now she was just going to go with the flow.

Did you like it? I hope so! Review and tell me!!! -flsxo


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, here's chapter 3 Hope you like it!!

Saturday when Angelina woke up she was excited. She wore her nicest jeans and a grey turtle neck sweater with two dark pink stripes across the chest.

"Is someone dressed to impress today?" Katie asked Angelina as they left the portrait whole. Angelina just smiled.

"Don't tell -" Angelina was going to say Fred but that just wasn't going to work. "Don't tell anyone that I'm meeting Wood. Kay?" She asked.

"Err.. okay..." Katie answered, she was slightly confused but promised anyway. This was gonna be a good Sunday.

Angelina scanned her memory briefly to make sure she didn't have any other plans that day. She thought there was something aroung 4:00 but she couldn't remember who it was with or where it was so it was going to have to be cancelled. That was all.

At breakfast Angelina sat between Fred and Katie.

"Wanna walk to Hogsmead after breakfast?" Fred asked Angelina. She was shocked. Was this a date? She thought about how he worded it and decided it probably wasn't. She was pretty upset that she already had plans but she couldn't cancel plans with _Wood_.

"I... I can't," Angelina replied quietly.

Fred looked surprised but he was okay. "Oh. Okay," he said, and went back to his breakfast. Katie looked up at Angelina and gave her a concerned expression. Angelina gestured for her to forget about it and Katie nodded.

After breakfast Katie walked Angelina to the huge doors of the Great Hall.

"Well, sorry you had to blow off Fred for Wood." Katie said, "But you don't really care that much, do you?"

"Well..." Angelina thought carefully about her answer, Katie might go and talk to Fred or George (who would tell it to Fred) after this, "I'm a little upset. I would love to hang out with Fred, but Oliver asked me first. If Fred had... it would've gone differently. Katie nodded in understanding and then asked,

"Oooo, you guys are on first-name terms?" Angelina smiled and batted her eyelashes and the girls burst out laughing.

"I'll see you later." Angelina waved bye to Katie and walked out the door. It was cold and she was glad she'd worn a turtleneck. She headed toward the lake and saw Wood sitting under a tree. She smiled and quickly walked down to him.

"Oliver!" She said. He grinned,

"Angelina!" She laughed. He stood up and they hugged, then they sat down. "So how are you?" He asked.

"Good." She smiled, "how are you?" They talked for hours about school, work, **quiditch**, life, people, and more **quiditch**. Finally he said

"Angelina... we've been friends a long time. And, I think it's time we... took things to the next level." Angelina looked down, his stare was too intense.

"Err.. " She didn't know how to reply to a comment like that. He reached over and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"It's okay," he said, "you don't have to say anything. And we don't have to move our relationship to the next level." He smiled and she looked up.

"I... I'd love to." She said. He beamed. "I have to go now. I'll write to you." Angelina smiled and gave Oliver a **quick kiss** on the cheek. Then she hurried up to the Castle.

That night in the common room Angelina and Katie were talking.

"Where were you today? With Wood that entire time?" Katie asked.

Angelina nodded then she said quietly "He wants to take things 'to the next level'!" Katie laughed and told Angelina it might be going too fast but Angelina shrugged and said "At least it's going at all." Katie stiffened up when Angelina said that.

"What?" Angelina asked. She turned around to see Fred, across the common room looking at her. But as soon as he saw she saw him, he turned away.

"Oh god..." Katie said.

"It's his fault I'm not with him." Angelina said. "I'm going to bed. I have double potions first thing tomorrow morning. Night"

"Night," Katie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Practice that Monday was awful.

"No! Ron, quit DODGING the ball and try to BLOCK it!" Angelina cried, exhausted. Harry flew down to her.

"I hope Ron can do better in the upcoming game." He said. Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"Of course you do. Everyone does, even Ron himself. Now get out there and get the snitch." Harry grinned at Angelina's annoyance and flew off. Suddenly Angelina saw something heading straight for her face! She ducked and looked over her shoulder to see a bludger shooting back at the field. She looked to find the closest beater. Fred was hovering nearby and George was off hitting a bludger away from Harry.

"Fred!!!!!!!!!!!!" Angelina growled. He looked at her but didn't say a word.

"You know what guys, practice is over!" She grabbed her clipboard and stormed off.

"Angelina!!" Ginny called, but Angelina ignored her and continued on her way up to the common room, where she grabbed some pink ink, a quill, and a roll of parchment. She then walked to the deserted room on the fourth floor and set out her stuff on a desk. She dipped the quill into the ink and began to write:

_Dear Oliver,_

_How are you? How's work? How's quiditch? I'm so angry at Fred! We were having practice and he was just sitting there idly and ignored a bludger that could've killed me! I ducked, but I ended practice on the spot. _

Thinking about this she thought it was kind of a foolish thing to say and crossed it out and instead wrote:

_I ducked, but I ended practice on the spot.__ I ducked so it missed me and I'm okay. Anyways, please write. I miss you already and it's only Monday._

_Love, Angelina _¢Ω

That was it. She folded up the letter and took it to the owlery where she sent her great horned owl Henrietta with it to Oliver.

When she returned to the common room the whole team was sitting around bored and sweaty. She sighed and felt like an idiot. When she walked over to the couch Katie came and sat next to her, even though Ginny and Harry moved.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked Angelina with sincerity. Angelina felt so bad that she had treated the team like dirt and now Katie was being so sweet.

"I... Yeah. I'm fine. I'm so sorry... god, I can't believe how foolish I was." Angelina had always been a truthful person.

"Yeah well don't worry about it." Katie said casually.

"Are you kidding me? Do you see all these people who are bored and let down because of me?!" Angelina raised her voice and stood up. A few people looked up. "It wasn't even that big of a deal and I feel like shit now. Seriously, how much worse could a captain be?? I'm really sorry guys." She finished, her eyes welling up with tears, and slowly trudged out of the portrait whole. Now Oliver was her only escape from this awful situation.

"Ang!" Someone had followed her, great. She turned around to see it was Fred. Tears were streaming down her face now. "It's okay!" He said, "Really, it's fine now. Everyone's forgiven you-" He looked down at her sad face and hugged her.

Angelina hesitated at first, but then wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. It felt so good to be with Fred. Angelina started to talk, but Fred only hugged her closer. She quieted.

After five minutes of standing like that she looked up at him. He was so beautiful. He mirrored her gaze and she reached up and kissed him. It felt wonderful. Suddenly she pulled away. Fred stood there, shocked two times in a row.

"I'm sorry, Fred, I'm so sorry." As she ran away down the coroder crying silently he stood there watching after her.

He whispered "For what?" but nobody heard him, and nobody answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelina woke up for the third time that night. What was she going to do? Even though Fred didn't know about Wood, she did. And that was enough to guilt trip her every time she even got close to Fred. She felt awful. She was torn between guys, and Fred hadn't even changed.

She decided to go down to the common room to relax, because she obviously wasn't going back to sleep. There wasn't really a reason to try; she was just gonna wake up again in a couple of hours.

After shoving her feet into her slippers, she padded down the carpeted steps to the common room.

The warm glow of the crackling fire filled the room with a yellowish light. The light lit up the furniture in a cozy way, and a figure sitting at one of the round tables. Angelina walked over silently, curious as to who was down here at this hour. When she got closer she saw that she was facing the back of his or her head, which was covered in ginger hair. Once she had gotten around the figure and saw his face, it was obvious who it was. She knelt down in front of Fred, and looked into his angelic face.

He was so perfect when he slept. She came as close to him as she would permit himself, and just gazed at him. Before she knew what she was doing, she brushed a strand of hair out of his face and behind his ear. He stirred.

"Ang...?" he muttered. She drew her hand back and covered her mouth so as not to breathe, but it was too late.

"Angelina?" he opened his eyes and sat up. "Is that... you?" She backed up. "It's okay... I was... I fell asleep, studying," he struggled for words, still groggy with sleep. She smiled at him, she couldn't help it.

"Okay. I can... see that.' In front of him was an open book on charms and a box of materials. "Stuff for your joke shop?" He grinned and nodded.

"So... why are you down here anyway?" His grin faded.

"Oh I... I couldn't sleep," she admitted. It was Fred; she could tell him anything. She smiled inwardly at that thought.

"Oh..." There was a pause, during which Angelina had to decide.

"Fred?" He nodded, looking up at her from his box of stuff which he had hastily been packing up.

"I... I have to tell you something." He nodded again. "I am seeing... Wood." He just stared at her, silently. He seemed lost for words. "I'm... sorry." He shrugged, picked up his stuff, and left. Angelina sat alone with the popping flames.


End file.
